Why Shudder?
by kideaxl
Summary: Jaune Arc never believed in, or really aspired to be, a huntsmen. Yet here he was in the company of one in training. In retrospect he never did understand the stigma against Grimm, they weren't the only frightening thing in the world. There's little difference between discord within and without the kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unexpected Journey

A blonde teenager looked at the sides of his motorcycle. Speeding by his senses were scenes of the riveting landscape of Remnant. Laying back into the cushions of his chair he made an observation of the state of things.

Remnant was a decaying world. A world past its prime. But even as its very core faded, the blonde got to see the glimpses of beauty. Much like a sunset, the dying light highlighted the last bits of glory. Rolling his neck, a tattoo was visible. It was in black ink and depicted a pair of fangs with a duo of snakes escaping, tusks at the sides of the fangs with wings overlapping everything.

The air was tainted with the familiar scent of burning and decomposing flesh. It was to be expected, the Kingdom of Vale was in ruins. Even now a number of the creatures of Grimm were feasting on the bounties of their victory. The blonde boy on the motorcycle didn't spare a single glance at the repetitive scenes. It was just a mass of flesh and bones now.

He cut off the gas of the vehicle as he came to a building of interest. It was a dust shop. Entering, he took note of the supplies. A number of the stock had been taken in haste, but plenty were left behind. Looking to his left he saw a mesh mash of furniture and blockades scattered at the door. All the walls were filled with claw marks and blood.

Walking forward he took any and all dust ammo he could find and carry in comfort. Pulling a single gun from his worn hoodie, he loaded that as a priority. Testing out the chambers and firing a few practice shots, he returned it in satisfaction. Next was his generously sized dust box, to ensure any dust he collected didn't explode on him. So far the day had been very auspicious, he hoped it persisted as he refilled on his supplies.

Rolling his neck, he fondly rubbed the top of his motorbike, "Let's go Lenore." There was no response, for it was only a motorcycle. From the saddlebags hung on the sides of the vehicle, he retrieved a camera and took pictures of the shop. One day, it would become a fond memory of his.

Then he was on the road again. Only the sounds of hungry flickering flames played as a backdrop to his roaring engines. It was an exercise of dexterity to avoid the corpses riddling the roads. Each in their own special form of agony and despair. Many had been gnawed on and then left rotting. Another structure latched to his attention. From the ornate and proud sign in the front, this was Signal Academy, a combat school to train youth into anti Grimm forces.

As an academy, it could have nonperishable foodstuff. Getting off his bike once again, he decided to take Lenore with him as he passed through the halls. It was unlikely that there would be anyone who would scold him. Every door that he could see in the hallway had been ripped from the hinges. An intoxicating scent of death lingered fiercely in the air. Nothing new or surprising.

In one classroom of no real importance, the lights were still on. Within, there were plants thriving and they had begun to overrun all the desks and chairs. Taking a quick snap, he left. It would've been rude to disturb such a picturesque scene.

Slow and steady were his steps that brought him to an overly used firing range. A battle cry rang softly in his ears. Following it to its source, he saw a petite girl with a red and black dress wielding a scythe. Despite her fragile form, the Grimm were overcome. Just before an encroaching wolf Grimm could strike, she dispersed into a flurry of rose petals and reappeared behind the now fallen Grimm. It wasn't often that he took sight of a huntsmen in training. A lone evaporating Grimm fell before him. Raising his hand, the dark particles were absorbed into his hands and he continued his viewing.

Defeating all visible foes, she huffed, "Another day." Right on the spot she fainted. A pool of blood oozing from her body.

Following a moment of contemplation, he lifted her body and took her to a nearby recently used hold out. Inside there was plenty of food and water, how useful. Opening his jacket, he pulled one of the numerous knives in his possession. He skillfully removed the ruined portion of her outfit, bringing her wound to light. Three dark red gashes marred her skin. Disinfecting them was his first goal and alcohol his tool. The red dressed girl only cringed a bit from the sting. Once he finished patching her up, he returned to his bike that he brought to the room and leaned on it for support.

After approximately five minutes passed, she began to the stir and stretch. A flinch for her overextension brought her attention to state of her outfit. She peered at him owlishly. He nodded in return. "Thank you. I didn't think I would meet anyone again. I'm Ruby Rose, what's your name?"

"Jaune." Fiddling with the contents of his saddlebags, he removed the kickstand from Lenore, making for the door.

"Wait", her dainty hands clung to the edge of his jacket. Her grey eyes met his blue. "Please, don't go, I... I just want to talk." A hint of nervousness seeped through her words, but they were sincere.

He ceased him motions for the exit and removed his hoodie to reveal a dark blue shirt covered in white armor parts. A far too vast amount of guns were placed on the floor as he began to run maintenance while sitting on the stone floors.

Light jumped into her eyes and she appeared almost make a comment on something, but she restrains herself. "Are you part of a relief team or maybe a huntsman team?"

"No. I was merely looking around and happened upon you. My plan is to restock on food and any other supplies."

She nodded but he does not see, "Makes sense. How are the forces outside?"

"The city is out of commission. Grimm have overrun everything."

A look of horror and resignation formed upon her countenance. "How long did I hole myself in here?" It came out as a whisper that he did not fail to hear. "I have to go to Beacon. Will you go with me?"

"Why?" Jaune never looked up at her, until now. Piercing, almost frozen eyes zoomed onto her. What ran through his mind, he did not share.

"Every time I try to go anywhere, I attract boat loads of the Grimm. But you seem to be able to travel just fine. Please, please, please, please, please, I promise I won't be any trouble at all."

Blinking slowly, he returned the firearms to their resting place and nodded. Opposed to her fervent want to leave immediately, Jaune was relaxed as he began to raid her previous hold. No matter the number of supplies he placed into the saddlebags, the bags never seemed to fill. Once content, he escorted her towards Beacon Academy.

...`

The newly made travel partners passed the wreckages of the once great kingdom. There were few points in which Ruby was not at a loss for words. Jaune felt the hands wrapped around him tremble throughout the trip, growing worse as time went on. When they came to Beacon, her dismay kept soaring.

In the front of the academy was a fallen and broken statue of some huntsman. Beacon had seen far better days. Erosion was thorough with its work.

"It's abandoned. This can't be, this is supposed be Beacon Academy, the training ground of the huntsmen of tomorrow."

His reply was a nonchalant shrug. Seen one invasion from Grimms, you've seen them all. Pushing the once intricate door of the academy, it fell to the ground and broke into pieces.

"This is horrible. Everything is decaying a lot worse than Signal."

"They put forth a far greater fight, so they were crushed with a heavier hand." Jaune brushed some grime from a window to smile fondly at the sight of a rustic forest. Pictures were taken. When Ruby moved in search of something, he followed.

Down a cryptic hall, a man with a green suit and a cane walked with a calm stride. "Ah students, it's fine to enjoy your youth, but do remember to get to class on time. Glynda is not a fan of tardiness. "

"You're the Ozpin! Are you okay?"

"Never better young lady, but I can't stay long. I have work to do." A light chuckle escaped his lips as he responded to Ruby's inquiries. He gave her a pat on the shoulder and continued his calm pace to places unknown.

A look of franticness formed on Ruby face as she kept pace with him. "Please sir. Do you know a blonde girl named Yang, she's my sister."

No response was given for the rest of the trip. Soon, they were in what was once his prestigious office. Little was left of the door, or the surrounding walls. "Do come in, your friend may enter as well."

Jaune dipped his head and followed the two. Inside, Ozpin sat on a worn out chair and folded his hands tightly. The tint of his glasses betrayed nothing. "Ms. Xiao Long was given a most important task."

"Which is, no more importantly where?" Ruby could barely stay in place. Jaune pulled lightly on her cape as she made to invade the man in a green suit's personal space.

"Now off to class with you two. I have much work to finish."

"You haven't told me anything! There must be more to give me!"

He removed his glasses and there was an emptiness in them. "Deny the darkness, bury the ugly. Cheer for a new day. Dawn is when the day is at its greatest."

She closed her eyes and her head was lowered. Rubbing the tears away, she collected herself and went out the door.

Jaune looked at the man with the cane. There was pity in his posture. "I will not deny the darkness or bury the ugly. I will live for another day, but I shall not cheer. For all time is precious." The remnants of the door was closed politely.

Just beside his glasses, he fondly placed his cane. Next he removed the bloodstained bindings on his head and threw them into a pile that was collecting on the ground. "Students you all have made me so proud. This is the day or your graduation. I've made so many mistakes, but seeing all your faces let's me see that this old fool still has some hope left." Pouring the mixture of hot water and coffee bits on the ground, he wiped the residue off his jacket and proudly and easily walked right out the grand window behind his desk.

...

The trip back to Signal was peaceful. "I suppose this is where we split ways."

"What is your plan, Ruby."

"I'm going to find my sister. It'll be tough, but I know I can do it. I'm a huntswoman in training. This is the stuff we prep for. I just know my sister is alive, she's a survivor. Thank you for helping me so far." She smiled so fully and brightly that it hurt to look at.

But looked he did. He looked deep into her eyes as though he saw something not truly visible to the eyes. "So I wasn't mistaken." A smile etched on the boy's face in some memory. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Do you believe she's alive?"

"Does it matter what I think?"

"No it doesn't. Thank you again. I'll take you up on your offer."

"It would be advisable to change your clothes." He pointed to her bare navel with bandages. She dashed into the building and stayed for several minutes. On her return, she wore a gray shirt and a fresh black dress. Around her neck was a scarf that stretched into a cape.

"Better?"

"Yes."

She jumped to the back of his seat and firmly held onto his waist, resting her head on his back. If he noticed her whimpering and trembling, he made no note of it. On a trail of smoke and shattered hope, they drove away from the kingdom of Vale.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to my new story. I was trying to write a dark ambivalence story. How well did I succeed or fail? As always please review.**

 **Oh and can anyone tell where I drew a lot of inspiration for this story from?**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trust the Dust

The kingdom that was once Vale had long since left their notice. Lenore hummed steadily as it ran over the almost unpaved road. A trio of deep parallel lines ran through the landscape, providing a bit of ease on their travels. Bumps were formed from the repeated holes created by a mass of footprints. Footprints that would get less and less dense with distance.

Ruby held Jaune close in the hopes to warm up in the chilling night air. High above them the wounded moon shined down on them. But the light was faint, and every day its light grew weaker. Those who would bother looking above their own tribulations would notice that each night, there were fewer and fewer remnants.

But this did not deter their travel, for there was another source of light available to them. Red bathed the way before them. A deep and solid crimson. The root of the light was beside them, behind them, above them, and perhaps even below them. Hundred, thousands, pairs of eyes loomed over them, their intention clear.

Ruby made it a point to avert her vision from the waiting eyes. Like vultures, they followed the human's movement. Always the Grimm were watching, while they bath, ate, and slept. But that is all they seem to do. Never once did they encroach upon their path, no matter how much they seemed to resent it. For now, they were spared. But deep within her mortal coils, Ruby understood that others never received this 'grace.' Their end was settled upon encountering the eyes.

From the corner of his eyes, Jaune locked eyes with a bear like Grimm. For a split second they shared a gaze and the Grimm averted its eyes. An almost whimper escaped it as it retreated into shadows. The goggles the boy wore with his helmet could not shield his eyes' depths. What the Grimm had seen within was understood by the two, but neither deemed it worthy of sharing with the last member of the travelers.

With this uneasy and false ceasefire the two drove into the crack of dawn. Bulbous and enflamed was the star of Remnant's livelihood. It stretched and devoured the darkness and the lesser stars. The honeyed promises of a better day was casted upon the two teens.

Shining like a light house to those at the mercy of the seas, a gleaming village the size of a city came into sight. Wonder danced and graced into Ruby expression, the starting of hope swirling inwards. Jaune's attention was casted on the multicolored gleam of some sort of barrier.

Alone and proud the village towered above the forces of natures amongst it. As the sight became clearer, they saw a small structure with a single door and a window front. Sitting at the window was a man that was not short. At the moment he was preoccupied with fiddling with dust crystals.

"Hello, we would like entry into the village." Jaune was concise and polite. The boy undid the straps to his goggles and helmet, gripping the emblem of a shattered crescent moon.

The man that was not short leaned back in his overly comfortable chair and seemed to soothingly caress the miniature shards. "Entrance to Aegis Village is five dust crystals per person or 20 dust ammunition a person. "

"Hold on a second that's an awful lot, and just for entry too."

"Those are the rules, Missy. We provide an assurance of safety. In this day and age, isn't that worth the price? If it's too much, you can try your luck in the forest." It was evident from the little thought on the man's part that it was simple recitation.

Even as his companion began to attempt some form of bartering, Jaune dug into the ever deep confines of his saddlebags. From its depths he retrieved a dust crystal of no insignificant purity. It was a full crystal, barely confined to his hand. Just beneath the charming shell, a storm of rain, thunder, snow and other elements raged on quietly, just pleading to be released onto an unprepared world.

"Will this suffice?" Even as he spoke, the boy removed himself from the comforts of Lenore's frame, Ruby following suit. The man that was not short nodded in wonder and accepted the precious item that Jaune gave all too readily.

A moment later they found themselves within the secure protection of the barricaded village. To his side, Ruby poked him, "Are you fine giving that away? We could've tried for a better deal."

Her friend thought the words over and deigned to reply, "It was useless to us. Neither of us have the capacity to manipulate or even contain such a power. Better weighting on another's mind than ours. They accepted it and now must deal with all benefits and consequences." And that was that.

"Well, I'm glad we got in. Somebody here might have seen where Yang went. She's very noticeable and loves the spot light. Besides, it'll be nice to freshen up with running water and eat some different foods. Not that it was before!"

No bout of annoyance passed through Jaune, he simply accepted her opinion. In the name of his pastime, pictures of the entrance and the city at large were taken. Ruby held Lenore in his place as they walked into the village.

Not unlike the Vale of the past, the structures told of the will of man to conquer the land and the air. Buildings pointing far above what they could possibly perceive. But unlike a time in the past, there was no great bustling crowds. A gentle nod to the crisis plaguing the fallen kingdom.

"For a city, it's too quiet." Ruby thought aloud. A sadness overcoming her cheer of the luxuries of cities.

"The buildings are too grand."

When no more was said they carried on.

...

Jaune and Ruby made way to an inn. It lacked the homely feel one normally attributed to such an establishment, but neither were too aggrieved on that aspect. With his motorcycle in hand, he entered behind Ruby.

A woman a bit too thin tittered at them. Wedges between her lobes were slithers of dust. "Two rooms?"

"Negative. One room will be enough."

She clapped and cheered at the order, "Oh, a little romantic meeting with your girlfriend. Young love is so grand. You and your girlfriend will take room 203."

Ruby hid within the scarf of her cape. When they reached the room, she stopped him to try to clarify, "Jaune I think you're a swell guy, but I don't think we have that kind of relationship."

Jaune stared at her with his same piercing eyes that seemed to decipher her intention. "It was cheaper. Nothing is going to happen. You're the huntswoman in training." Done with the direction of the conversation, he entered the room. His coat was removed and he began tweaking on Lenore.

Relieved, she entered behind him and plopped besides him. Taking out her scythe she began to run maintenance. Jaune had been generous with his tools, so her precious darling weapon was kept in wonderful condition.

That night they shared a single bed, each to their own side.

...

"Are we going on a supply run?" Ruby adjusted the straps of her dress. Her hair was still moist from her recent shower she had indulged in.

"Yes. I believe we shall be leaving soon. But, there should be plenty of time to ask for leads on your sister. If there was an exodus as I believe, then the group of people may have a shared location."

"I'm feeling lucky today. Something will pop up, I just know it."

"Do not be discouraged if it falls through. We still have the major kingdoms to check. If fortune is on our side, the governments will hold."

"That mildly ominous. It's best to think positive. The Grimm can't hold me down."

"Other people aren't you, and the Grimm seemed to be putting forth a valiant effort."

"That horrible and you should be ashamed." Stern were her words but fond was her tone. Rested and humored they went out for their afternoon outing.

It was not a terrible long walk before they came to a weapon dealership. Grey eyes grew big and pleading. If one looked hard enough, they would have seen the beginnings of tears forming. Jaune brought his hand to her forehead and gave a great flick.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Don't do that. It's beneath you. But we can spare time from shopping."

Tears were gone and she zipped into the store. The boy locked Lenore in front of the shop and made his way in. Inside, his friend was not dashing around the store as she should have. Instead, she stood rigid and in confusion. He found himself beside her and looked at her point of vision. Golden gauntlets stood on display.

Ruby took deep and shaky breaths, "That's Ember Celica, Yang's weapons."

"What a needlessly ostentatious name for an equally gaudy weapon."

Ruby's glare was just as strong as the boy's typical stare. He did not seem overly concerned.

"Well Ms. Rose, that there is a beauty. It was part of some scrap I found. The owner properly tossed it for some more conventional long range weaponry. A shame too."

"You're wrong. She wouldn't ever thrown those away. How much do you want for it?"

The price was said and her face dropped. She couldn't hope to come up with that. Especially now that she didn't have any form of income.

"No. We need the money for supplies and we can't stay in the village forever."

"I thought so. Let's just leave." No anger was evident in her reply, merely a deep sadness and a growing anxiety.

With one look behind, Jaune politely closed the door.

Outside beheld a deceiving sight. The sky was pitch black. But it was most definitely day when they had stumbled into the shop. Only the sight of red alerted them to some trouble. Tap, tap, tap the Grimm bird of prey snapped and pecked at the barrier. Each and every lunged caused a flickering. Grounded Grimm clawed at the holdings of the light. For within the barrier promised a most satisfying snack.

"Wow. The barrier is stopping them in their tracks. Just imagine if every settlement used this technology."

"You're making a lot of assumption. First they would have to go out of their way to share it, but more importantly, they need a power supply. From the damage some of them are receiving, it's dust powered. There isn't enough dust mined in the world to power a barrier this strong in every village for an extended period of time."

"When you put it like that it seems tough, but the thought's nice."

An interest began to grow within the blonde hopping onto his bike he revved it up and awaited Ruby's mount and then they were off to the caves nearing the edge of the village.

"What are we doing here?"

"A moment, please." He went on foot and inspected the cave. Machinery pumped the veins of the shaft to collect more and more dust crystals. It was an orchestra of penetration and destruction. It beheld a certain beauty in of itself. Nothing was wasted and profits were made.

Jaune brought himself to a wall and inspected it deeply. Poking it, his finger went straight through. Despite the appearance, most of the walls were essentially mud. "Ruby we will be leaving here soon."

"But there's a literal army of Grimm outside. Not even you can drive through that mess."

"She makes a good point, kid."

Both turned to see a man in a rather spiffy suit. "The name's Roman Torchwick and I run this here village. And I have a preposition for you. I hear that you have some rather high quality dust crystals. I would like to acquire them."

"You have nothing I would want, besides you won't be able to distill all of that concentrated power. "

"Before you two begin talking business, I want to know how you even have a village? I thought only the kingdoms could really sustain a community."

"Red, people are like cockroaches. Given half the chance, they'll settle anywhere."

"Fair enough. Vale was destroyed and we haven't found where the refugees would head to. I was hoping you would have some idea."

"Look here Red, whoever you're looking for, they're probably dead or worse. That's how the world works now. Very few survived the fall of Vale. You know what, why don't you go play outside or something and let the adults talk business, okay?"

She stomped out insulted at his dismissal. Jaune looked thoroughly unimpressed and mildly put off. "That was unnecessary. She would have left with suitable prodding."

"I have people to see and places to be. I can't be bothered with every little girl's feeling. Life's tough."

"Why do you need any more crystals? Your refinery seems to be in running condition. You're well off enough."

Roman smacked his face in exasperation. "You don't understand kid. All of this work you see, it's barely a tenth of the power of the bad boy you used to enter my little village here. With another one, I'll be set for who knows how long."

"That much I agree. So Roman how much are you willing to give for this?" This was to bring much benefit to their little journey.

...

Counter to the advice of the residents of the village, Jaune and Ruby left soon after. Once again, the army of Grimm snarled and lashed out at the two, but kept their distance. They returned their efforts to the barricade. Once they were far enough, Jaune stopped his engine and comforted the depressed Ruby.

"Hold true. We know nothing, therefore anything is possible. This expedition has just begun. Until then hold unto these." He brought forth a pair of golden gauntlets.

Shakily, Ruby slowly took hold of the weapons. A myriad of emotions flashed through her face in a manner of seconds before settling to determination. "I'll repay you somehow, someday."

"I'll hold you to that. Roman became quite generous when I offered another crystal. He took his personal security pretty seriously. Either way, use that to remember your goal."

The delight that she felt was soon extinguished. A rumble echoed to the field and thousands of pounds of matter fell upon the city as the caves and mountain ranges around the villages fell into a mudslide. She covered her mouth as she heard the sound of hundreds maybe thousands of people screaming in fear. The barrier seemed to be filled in the thickness of the mud. All noise slowly died out.

Almost as if they were appeased, the Grimms seemed to chortle and returned to their own business.

Ruby stared open jawed at the whole disaster. "We need to help them now!" She started up her semblance, only for her wrist to be caught by Jaune's hand. He shook his head mildly.

"You will have to run and get through an army of Grimm, somehow break a barrier that's being powered by high quality dust crystals and finally dig through all that mud. By the time you do that, they would've drowned by then. Nothing will be gained but your own misery and self loathing."

"That's too cold. You knew, somehow you knew this would happen."

"I warned Roman, but since I was some kid, he didn't feel like humoring me. By the time I convinced anyone, we would have been sunk with the rest."

"There had to be more we could've done. Something... something more than just watching them die."

"They placed their peace of mind in dust and they met their end at it. Dust was the only thing keeping all that earth together. Here." He tossed another item from his saddlebag. It was a red motorcycle helmet with roses engraved into them with goggles resting on the top.

Ruby couldn't bring herself to really care. "Those people didn't deserve that."

"Who are we to make that judgment? We are not better or superior, we're just alive. Who's to say that it won't be us tomorrow? Life in Remnant is fleeting and up to grabs to the most interested malignant force."

Silence was the only answer he got. On a trail of defunct protection and betrayed expectations, they drove away from the mud patch that was once called Aegis.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's it for chapter two. This chapter was mainly for more character and world building. It's to show in the grand scope of things, the world cares little for people. Although, it seems that I like to bully Ruby, but that's not my intention.**

 **Anyway please leave reviews. Every single one counts. It's like physical proof that people are interested in my story.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Engaging Read

On the wide stretch of land, a single motorcycle trudged on. Scorching heat centered on them from the grand celestial body above them. Its rays penetrating their clothing overheating their bodies. Sweat formed on their brows and were thusly deflected by their riding goggles.

The dense foliage surrounding them grew thinner and led to a great flat plain before them. Each blade of grass held firm and neat as though just freshly cut. Not long into their entry to the plain they came to the discovery of a campsite.

Jaune cut off the gas and made a stop at the tent. "There isn't anyone here." Without further ado, the blonde traveler began to raid the abandoned campsite.

"Wait a second. We can't just rob this person. They worked hard to get this. How would you feel if someone went through and stole things from your saddlebags." Ruby pointed out. Her look was disapproving and stern.

Hands never ceasing their work, he addressed her concerns, "The firewood has weathered greatly and no perishable supplies are around. The person's either long gone or dead."

Her expression shifted to a grimace, "You're being too callous."

"Respect for the departed is well and good, but we shouldn't push ourselves to join them." Jaune proceeded to dismantle some of the tools for later use.

Confliction riddled the young girl's features before she crouched down and aided his efforts. "Hey, Jaune come look at this." Clutched between her fingers was a map of some sort. It's aged and lightly damaged. When he got to her side, she unrolled the parchment and a map of Remnant was displayed. But that wasn't anything too significant. What caught the pair's eyes were the lines leaving Vale connecting to each of the other kingdoms.

Jaune studied the key of the map and the sketches. "This is a logistics map. The red lines to the kingdoms are deployment/retreat directions. From what I can infer from the map, groups were sent to the major kingdoms to gain reinforcements. Not that it will do any good, Vale has fallen for some time. Most likely, each kingdom got drawn in their own conflicts."

"Since a lot of huntsmen fell in the attack, students could be part of the deployment lines! Yang must be in one of the kingdoms. According to this map their building up forces for a counterattack."

"That's plausible. But we don't know what group your sister was a part of. Most trying of all, we don't know the timetable. They could be a the gates of the kingdom or midway to the journey."

"Couldn't we just pick a path on the map and go from there?"

Jaune shook his head, "These paths are most suited for large groups. It would be extremely tedious to go on a motorcycle with just the two of us. They have numbers for support and more durable vehicles. There are better routes for our mode of travel, but without knowing exactly where they are, we risk wasting a lot of time."

"Why don't we just keep using the routes you were driving and ask villages about any large movement of people?"

Jaune thought of the plan and relented to it. "Fine, that's the best we can do. We've scourged everything of worth, let's go."

...

It came as a bit of surprise when they began driving, a monument appeared in their path. Like an assassin in the night, the structure made its presence known at the latest moment. It pierced the very sky, where neither could see the top. As the formation rose, it twisted and became disfigured.

A presence of rejection emanated from its very door. Every hint of green around the entrance was dead, as though the very earth had been salted and burned.

As the two entered the dead perimeter, they almost flinched from the sheer wrongness that wrapped itself around their very souls. For a brief, almost irrelevant, moment it felt as though their very Aura resented their onward walk.

"Who built this? I never heard of such a high building in Remnant." Ruby was the first to open the grand oak doors. Of to her side, the blonde teen was placing a strong, long, and thick chain on the motorbike. While Ruby had a semblance of speed that would permit her to trek these lands, Jaune lacked any such comfort and could hardly risk losing his vehicle.

And he had gotten quite attached to the collection of parts that made up his beloved Lenore.

Within the confines of the building most high were rows and rows and even more rows of books. Bookshelves hid every side of the walls, and stretched up to the floor's ceiling. In the air, the heavy scent of paper laid thick. It was a scholar's dream come true.

Ruby isn't quite sure, but she could have sworn that she saw a hint of a smile on Jaune's face, before it disappeared.

The teenage girl walked up to the front desk and looked around. "There's no one at the front desk. But there's this." Held lightly in her hand was pamphlet labeled 'Guidelines'. Interested, her traveling companion took hold of the notice and perused it.

As his focused was directed at the information, Ruby caught sight of a number of figures that had their heads to the ground as they traversed some of less illuminated areas of the ground level. From afar their figures were that of any typical person. Each were adorned with a weathered cloak that degenerated into tatters as it reached the floor.

Ruby went to approach one, but Jaune merely restrained her by the scruff of her collar, leaving her to almost gag in reflex. She rubbed her neck as she glared at him. Flipping another page in the pamphlet, he chastised her, "According to the pamphlet, we are to avoid any and all librarians. More importantly, really look at them."

Following his guidelines, she indeed looked. What she saw was bizarre. Each figure was humanoid but certain aspects were off. Some had legs that were just too long, or heads that didn't quite match the body. It was more of an outsider's prospective of human biology than anything else. The most eerie of all were the feet, or better yet the bottom of the rags. If one looked closely enough, they would see that they rose inches off the ground. Despite the librarians actions of mimicking walking, they more glided than anything.

"That's weird. Wonder if that's a semblance." Ruby was unperturbed. Jaune understood that huntsmen had a strong respect for Aura, the power of the soul and its advanced form of semblance.

Jaune idly switched the pamphlet for a catalog of books. "Ruby get ready, we're going to the 12th floor. It has books about the current events and state of Remnant. This could prove useful to your cause."

"I'm guessing there's no elevator, right? Well it's time to put my training to good use. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." Ruby practically skipped to the multi-level spiral staircase.

Jaune simply frowned. He lacked her enthusiasm, not because he feel for her cause, but simply the stairs were fairly daunting. If ever he doubted Ruby's kind of stamina monsters, they were abolished as she giddily went up the stairs. Sighing he began the painful march.

By the third floor, Ruby was still skipping steps easily enough. On the other hand, Jaune was beginning to breathe harder. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked below to see nothing but darkness greeting him. It seemingly wiggled and wormed beneath the surface.

By the ninth floor sweat was pouring down his face and his knees were almost burning. But he wore a face of mild discomfort. Ruby was still bubbling from excitement. And if he didn't know better, she seemed to be picking up the pace.

Their desired floor had maps of Remnant, with various states of disarray. Each library shelf was home to an archaic lantern, dimly lit. Avoiding a number of the slow moving librarians, they explored the floor. One way or another, Jaune got his hands on a book on machinery. Ruby took a single book from the shelves from random.

Its title was 'Why Shudder?'. She flipped to the first chapter in curiosity. "Hey Jaune, the character in this story has the same name as you." She coughed in her fist and read aloud in a dramatic fashion, " A blonde teenager looked at the sides of his motorcycle. Speeding by his senses were scenes of the riveting landscape of Remnant. Laying back into the cushions of his chair he made an observation of the state of things."

Jaune grasped the book and held it shut. When she looked at him questioningly, he explained, "It's against the rules. Look around."And look she did. Each and every librarian in sight stood rod still, awaiting and excited. It would just take a few pages more and they could be appeased. Their malice and sadism radiated through the air. A presence of despair that was in no way inferior to the terror the creatures of Grimm had wrought upon Remnant seeped through their very robes. Gulping thickly, she shut the book and returned it to the appropriate spot. Like a switch, the librarians were once again blind to their presence.

For the moment.

She pouted at being denied such an interesting read. Under her breathe, she mumbled, "We could've taken them."

"Please don't put me on your level of madness. I'm still aching from the climb up here."

"Really, you looked just the same. Maybe you should think in investing in more facial expressions."

"I am who I am."

"Speaking of which, you're part of the Arc family?"

"My last name is Arc, yes. The book wrote it down?" There was a hint of some harsher emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Yeah. It was in the summary. Why didn't you ever tell me you were an Arc? That's pretty neat."

"It's nothing worth mentioning. And there were more important issues, like survival."

"Well, I think, oops." Ruby almost tripped over a bundle on the ground. Said bundle began to shake and move. Jaune reached into his jacket and caressed the handle of one of his many guns. But it was soon returned to its holster.

A shaky hand latched about his boot. "Thirsty." The stick like man had messy green hair and large glasses. He wore a typical explorer outfit. From within his jacket, Jaune takes a water bottle and moistens the stick man's mouth.

The little bit of water regenerated the man and he leapt to his feet, marching in place. "It's no coffee, but it'll do." When the blonde teen coughed impassively, the stick man chuckled and stood up formally. "Excuse me, I'm being rude. I am Professor Oobleck of Beacon Academy."

One could almost see the stars in Ruby's eyes. She launched herself at the stick man. "Do you know a Yang, she my sister, fuller figured than me, blonde and she uses gauntlets."

"Dear girl, I don't have the foggiest idea who you're talking about. I see many blonde haired female students a year. I'm sorry. I was separated from my own travel group. Hopefully Port hasn't been done in. No matter, this place is simply wondrous. The past is ever so important, don't you know? I didn't get a PhD in unimportant matters after all. But enough about me, what are two youths doing in a dusty old library?"

Ruby sighed and explained. "I'm looking for my sister, I was hoping that people in here would know something. "

Jaune was of different focus. "This place is but another factor of the beauty held within the dying embers of Remnant. I want to experience as much as I can before all is destroyed. No glory, thrills, or complications are driving me."

Looking far too refined for a stick man, Oobleck hummed and nodded.

Jaune took the chance to get some insight. "Why are you here?"

"My purpose is hope", his voice was strong and resolute. His eyes became sharp and focused. "This place holds so much knowledge and history. There must be something here. There is a power beyond the razor edge of a blade. I must attain it." The professor's eyes roamed the shelves. "Did you know, this world hadn't always been called Remnant? Helios, Ablagor, Radia Gard, there have been so many ages, yet all that remains are the broken shards. Over and over they have fallen and yet the creatures of Grimm remain, unwavering. There must be knowledge I can use here. Without hope, we will merely becomes one more floor for this sanctum of knowledge. I will not stand for this."

Jaune patted him on the back as he became more emotional. "Some cycles are deeply engrained. To place all your hope on this library is a bit much. Hold your loved ones close and your weapons closer."

"Weapons are good and all, but the mind and knowledge is the true means of the solution."

"The means is simple, survival and enjoyment. Some cycles are stronger than one can hope to overcome. "

"I can't agree to that. All that kind of thinking does is breed hopelessness and defeatism."

Both world experienced males stared at each other. Their various experiences tinted their views.

"Not to be a bother, but come look at this guys." Ruby excited voice reverberated in the halls. For now the discussion was ended. Going to her, they came to the sight of Ruby with a book labeled 'Yang Xiao Long'.

Both were silent as she began to read the text. " Her arms hung uselessly by her side. There were too many and the smiles, oh god the smiles. The other Beacon students were losing ground fast. It was only through the sheer stubbornness of the headmaster that kept them afloat so long. But the numbers were too great. She need to retreat, but she couldn't. Not without Ruby. Her little sister was probably back at her school. She had to reach there. A new flame burst from her, Yang's semblance pushed her harder, every blow that the grinning monsters inflicted on her made her stronger. But the tides were too oppressive. Another lunged at her, she fell to the ground, she couldn't stop here. She needed to reach her sister! Ruby still needed her. Smiling thoughts, smiling thoughts." She flipped hundreds of pages and all she read was the phrase of smiling thoughts.

Erratic breathing escaped her lips. It was evident that she was resisting the urge to break down weeping. "She was trying to get me. Did she die trying to get to me?" Only hollowness and fragility rang in her voice.

"I am sorry for your loss", the stick man said in solemnity.

"Don't act like she's dead! You don't know Yang. She gets knocked down and gets up stronger." Her tirade would've been more convincing, if not for her hiccupping and crying. As she was in anguish, a pair of supporting arms wrapped around her.

"She's gone. Yang's gone, just like mom."

Jaune gently rubbed her back in little soothing circles. "Do you really believe that?"

"I don't want to, but the book doesn't have anything left. And the text isn't wrong, I can just feel it."

"The book never said she died. And even if she did, don't you want closure? Don't you want to truly know what happened? Our journey isn't yet done. Mourn for your hopes and buckle up. Your bonds with your sister is strong, draw strength from it. In a dying world like this, we always battle our fears. The kingdoms fear breach, Roman the outside world, and now you with your sister's possible demise. It's now your burden to struggle with it. Don't be consumed by it, but recognize and accept it. March on for I will be by your side."

Ruby did well to collect herself in a few minutes as she griped the gauntlets. "I don't want to be here anymore. Besides, Yang's waiting for me."

A faint smile found its way on his face. "Of course. What of you, Professor?"

"I found what I needed." Within his grasp was a book titled 'Grimm'. "I will most likely head back to Beacon to collect something and make my way to a certain kingdom."

As they left, a certain book caught the boy's interest and so he picked it up. It's name was A smile Most Illuminating. Ruby held onto Yang's book. Once outside they parted ways with the Professor.

When none were looking, a soft wind blew and the whole structure disappeared. On a trail of realized fears and mended wills, they drove from the fields that hosted the transient library.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was able to make another update before my college starts again. My updating will probably halt to snail pace once classes begin again.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is pretty important for the plot. There are little hints about a certain conspiracy within the story. This chapter was a bit difficult, I really wanted to include a fight scene with the librarians, but this I wanted to focus more on dialogue and mystery.**

 **As always please leave reviews. Feedback appreciated.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Village by the Sea -

The sky was encompassed in thick black clouds. From there nebulous and alluring cores, rain fell and dripped upon the figure of the two travelers. It was a welcomed reprieve from the tyrant nature of the sun, that strange and insidious ball of gas. Jaune and Ruby rode easily without the condemning glare of the persistent flare.

Rain, such a marvelous substance. Despite the severity of the winds and rain, it brought joy to any who would find themselves upon the beaten path.

At the end of the path that the motorbike drove over, a town came into view. It was impressive only in its plainness. The village of Immolate could only be described as lackluster and aged. Its best descriptor would have been grey. The color seemed to be a welcomed guest to the village, one of which had overstayed its welcome.

Lifting his foot from the gas pedal, Jaune parked his darling Lenore to the side of a building that was merely labeled café. Ruby was the first to hop off the motorcycle. Her appreciation for the bike was lacking in comparison to her companion. With great care, ignoring the shivering that his body partook in, he carefully chained up his Lenore.

Jaune found little love to be spared of the residents he had passed by. Each eyed him like some new form of entertainment.

The more cheery member of the pair walked into the establishment, soon followed by the blonde teen. "It's great to be indoors. I kind of wish everything didn't look so gloomy. There's an open seat." She pointed at a far corner in which they walked towards.

"The village doesn't seem too bad. It's a suitable place to be laid to rest, perhaps I shall be buried here. It would certainly add to the atmosphere." He spoke with some manner of mirth, but Ruby wondered how serious the boy was. Emotions seemed to be a distant relative to his heart.

"Dark. That's not going to happen for a long time. Don't worry, I'm a huntswoman in training. I promise that I will protect you." Ruby smiled brightly in reassurance. The girl in red sat lightly in the chair and only cringed a little when she heard the creaking of the chair.

He only nodded in acceptance. "This port village should have some airships. After we board one, we'll make our way to Atlas."

The former student of Signal saw how uncomfortable he looked at the prospect of the travel. "Do you think Atlas is in one piece?"

That was a question most paramount. Vale was a conquered land, ravaged by the invading Grimm. Little was left to scavenge. If Atlas followed its fellow kingdom's faith, then they could be walking into a death trap. For the question, the blonde teen could only answer honestly.

"I don't know."

Ruby giggled. "I didn't think you did. It's kind of nice how honest you are. With the way things are lately, I like that honesty. I miss the way things used to be."

Jaune lacked anything to say. What could one possibly say to dreams deferred, hopes dampened? Remnant was a land where such things had to have the resilience of weeds to survive. His dreams had died once and been renewed to a more tangled and acidic form.

Their conversation came to an abrupt stop as a crash was heard. Bursting through the back door, a blonde monkey Faunus leapt over the bar and made for the front door. "Stop him!" A group of uniformed men chased after the runaway teen.

"The man can't keep me down. See you suckers later." With light feet and a roguish smile, that seemed a bit more forced than necessary, the Faunus sped to the front. "I'm free!" His voice echoed, even as the guards continued chase.

Besides the most recent pair of visitors, the room went about their business in disinterest. "Wow, this place is on top of things."

"It's a shame when the young waste their lives like that."

Ruby looked at him dryly, "I think you're a little young to be saying things like that."

"Doesn't make it any less true. We need to find a place to stay for the night. The weather doesn't seem the best for camping."

While Ruby sat down and people watch, he went up to the bar keep and began questioning about for a resting location. A middle aged Faunus woman with tiger ears made her way to Ruby. "Excuse me young lady, I couldn't help but overhear that you and your friend were looking for a place to stay?" The woman asked kindly.

"We are."

"Well, my family runs an inn and if it's to your liking, we have some open rooms."

…

The inn was a comfortable and homely place. Warmth from the crackling fire in the fireplace seeped through the whole inn. Perched upon every part of the wall were paintings and artifacts. Each item depicted another aspect of the sea, the most prominent were those of mollusk phylum.

Respect for the mighty force of the sea was evident in every inch of the house. Scents of salt water weaved in with the flames giving a distinct scent of a burning bog. It had character. What character, Jaune did not know. He could never know. Each told a tale that was rich in the minds of the inhabitants. Never had he felt so intrusive. An unnatural tension squeezed him and slither abound.

He didn't bring attention to it.

The family of the inn were a happy bunch. A concert of laughter followed Ruby, the woman, her husband, and their two children. This was where Ruby felt most comfortable. Basic human, or in this case, Faunus, kindness alieved her wariness. It did no such thing for Jaune's nerves. Though this was more paranoia on his part, then naiveté on Ruby's.

The family of the sea chatted and made merry with the equally boisterous huntress in training. It was a sight of interest to his trodden eyes. And so, he reclined in his seat and observed. His gaze fell upon a figure of no particular note. It was modeled after some manner of murky tentacle creature. It held a whale within its grasp and was about to feast.

Nature's violence objectified, obscene.

"Hey mister, are you having fun?" A small tyke no older than six ran up to Jaune. He did not face her, but his eyes landed on the little girl.

"Yes."

"It's pretty lonely being here, isn't it?"

"Not really. It's all about choice. I like it here. There's a lot things you just have to do yourself."

The girl tilted her head to the side quizzically, "Is that really all that good?" She skipped back to the rest of the group. He drunk more of his drink and lifted his cup in cheers to Ruby. She, in turn, nodded happily back at him.

Content he took another sip of his drink. It refreshed him greatly. Soon he found himself growing tired. Just for a bit, he decided, he would nap.

…

His eyes didn't so much open as they did slam into his head. Clutching his aching head, he looked at the damp and dark cell he found himself in. Jaune could hear the sound of waves clashing outside. With each tide, water leaked from the ceiling and the cell shook just a little more.

Salt water odors had taken full domain of this location.

"Hey, Ruby, the princess is up."

"Really, that's great. I was getting worried."

Jaune looked at the voices to see the blonde Faunus from earlier. He was kicking the bars without much result. Ruby was dragging the cuff of her outfit against the bars, making a rattling noise. "This is wrong! Let us out! It's damp and smelly in here! Give us liberty! Morning Jaune. Well, I think it's morning."

Jaune looked nonplussed and shifted his attention to the unknown Faunus.

"I'm Sun, the Master of Disasters." The monkey Faunus boasted aloud.

Ruby looked dubious, "Master of Disasters? What does that even mean? Does getting caught mean you've done your job?"

"Well anything would sound stupid when you say it like that." Sun grumbled indignantly. "Blake would just love you. Anyway buddy, welcome to the captured corps. Your food was drugged."

"It was that brat." Jaune noted as he rose from the ground. "While I was talking she must of slipped something in my drink. Ruby consumed who knows how much food." He said with a level of scolding.

Ruby's face flushed as she laughed nervously, "I was hungry, sue me." She stuck her tongue at him.

"Get the prisoners." A purple robed deer Faunus commanded to a group of similarly dressed individuals.

"On what grounds are you holding us? Have we broken any laws according to your homeland?" Jaune spoke as though he was disconnected to the current events. The whole group was armed, a couple of the members came into the cell and took hold of all three teens.

Roughly, they were guided through the damp cave. The catacombs was a maze within an enigma. None of the layout made any logical sense. A series of rights led left and at one point they had walked straight through a walkway thrice and left it the fourth time, using the same door. Corners that were angled felt wide and vice versa. It took little effort before Jaune realized he wouldn't be able to retrace his steps.

Their solemn and forced trip came to a revolting end. The opening from which they were brought, was filled with mysterious hooded figures that were praying to a vague and menacing figure. A figure the lorded over them like some vengeful deity before its servants. Unfeeling, uncaring, cunning it merely gazed upon them and its followers became frightful.

Its true nature was revealed by the stark white and aged mask upon the creature's face.

It was a Grimm born from ages long past.

Another one of the robed figures, removed her hood. It was the tiger Faunus from the inn. Her face was ever serene and loving. "My fellow members of the Iglite Regime we come together to appease the Great and Merciful Overm! As it is written in the book of Veracity, 'I have tasted what was the greatest and gave much to regain it', we shall, with heavy hearts, sacrifice these three."

Jaune, Ruby, and Sun tensed at the revelation and began to try to edge away from the Grimm, which seemed to gain an interest on such trite beings.

"You speak of heavy hearts, but I see no such hesitation. We are merely tools for your convenience. You have cast your lot with Grimm and become their willing and witting tools."

The hooded woman frowned at him, "I pity you all for your ignorance."

"But that's a GRIMM. They don't care about anyone. You don't have to do this, you're better than some Grimm." Ruby tried to reason. Sun was still trying to break the confines of his group of cultists.

"He who swims in the shadows guides and protects us. The Smiling fiend is always watching, but Overm defies it! We who support him will receive longevity. This is our only hope."

"Hope in the wrong hands is the same as any poison. I lived till this day in spite of the name of Overm. You are free to be children who cry out in fear of the unknown. I shall stand on my own merits." Jaune pointed out.

"Yeah what he said. But you know what? You let us out and we can put this all behind us", Sun was sweating profusely as he swore that the creature had licked its lips in anticipation.

"You all will be silent. This Grimm is our salvation", the woman screeched.

"It will be your liberation from life. I'm pretty sure a Kraken Grimm doesn't care for you."

"How dare you-"The tiger eared woman was cut off as a thick and slimy tentacle slammed and crushed her. The other cultist tried in vain to appease the creature of Grimm, through prayer and pleads.

None were heard.

It swung its meaty appendages and crushed some, devoured others, and drowned the remaining. During the mayhem, the scheming Jaune pulled out a hidden knife and casually stabbed his captor. "Ruby, Sun, we're out of here. Ruby uses your scythe and cut us a path."

"I can't. They took my baby from me earlier." Ruby was almost in tears as she admitted the fact. He turned hopefully to Sun and he shook his head in denial.

"That is unfortunate. We need to survive. Good luck to you both." They nodded in acceptance and turned to the Grimm. Piercing and vindictive red eyes peered at them and locked unto all beings that were not Jaune.

But it was not given an easy time. Sun and Ruby were in their element. Tapping into the power of her semblance, Ruby disappeared. The only evidence of her existence were rose petals in the wind. She sped and zoomed to avoid the thrashing of the tentacles. Each of said tentacles were crusted with gore and filth of the ocean floor. Each miss was a micro quake in the cavern.

Sun made use of energy clones, each giving its life to explode into a torrent of light. It did little but annoy the monstrosity.

"Out of the way!" Jaune roared, the two followed suit, just in time to dodge a hidden tentacle that ruptured from the ground. So wildly it moved, that walls of the area were shattered. The trio ran to the broken remains to make their exit.

Unfortunately, the Grimm was one who believed in effort. For its appendages refused their chase. Jaune, as opposed to his companions, breath began to get haggard. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a little knife and pressed a button on it. A loud beeping echoed. Hearing the sound, Sun and Ruby followed suit.

The room that had his motorbike contained a fair number of weapons, many exotic and amazing. Unshed happy tears were seen in both Ruby and Sun's face. They ran to their respective weapons, Ruby her scythe, Sun a staff.

The happy reunions were cut to a decidedly painful end, as the tentacles made yet another swipe. But this time, the battle was on far more even terms. The pair of hunters in training, for Sun most certainly was that, put up a greater fight.

With cruel and permanent intentions, a lone tentacle snapped as quickly as a fallen piece of the moon and captured the girl in the red. Her Aura made a valiant attempt to protect its user, but it could only do so much. The Kraken's grip became tighter and tighter and she could only scream.

"Hold on Ruby!" Sun declared as he detached his staff and fired shots unto the tentacles of the Grimm. The bullets did little, if anything, to the Grimm and the grip grew tighter.

Jaune observed the surroundings. His shots weren't going to be much better than Sun's, Ruby had little time, and the Grimm would overpower them at this pace. Pulling out two heavy handguns. Eyeing stalactites above them, he aimed and fired a barrage of shots. With a rumble large pieces of the cavern fell onto the Grimm.

With a screech of pain that reverberated through the cavern, the Grimm sunk into the ocean following all other remnants of ages past. But Ruby went along with it.

Ruby struggled harder, but as the air left her, she did the only thing she could.

Black out.

…

When next Ruby awoke, she was met not with a cavern by the sea, but a battered and abused moon. Their independent pieces seemingly flooding her with relief. It became evident that her head was rested comfortably on someone's lap. Slowly moving her eyes, she traced the lap to its source. It was as she expected, Jaune.

Mighty muscles worked underneath her. Somehow, someway, they were flying, but she could not figure how. Though the moon shined brightly, well as bright as a moon was wont to do, all she could see was a massive collection of darkness. Faintly, she could've swore that she heard the sound of heavy wings flapping.

But she wasn't concerned, she merely took comfort in the presence of the source of support on this harrowing journey. Like always, he was calm and collected, but still gentle. She nestled her head more favorably on his lap.

With the last dredge of consciousness, she realized that she could neither see nor hear Sun. But she, for this one moment, knew peace and security and relished in it. On a trail of betrayed kindness and forsaken pleas of salvation, they flew above oceans that held creatures that time had forgotten.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I finally got some free time to update something besides drabbles.**

 **Who else is excited about season three of RWBY? All I have to say is that I have a feeling that I'm going to like Qrow, got to hate those specialists.**

 **Please leave a review, I always appreciate the feedback. By the way, if you have the time check out my drabble stories and leave a review there. I use them to work on my romance subplots for some of my future stories.**

 **Either way, thanks for reading and see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Kingdom of the Ordered

Ruby was removed from the idyllic realm of dreams filled with childhood nostalgia and cheer. On the other side of her consciousness was the bittersweet abundance of reality. Bombardments of sunshine engulfed her body as she tried to break the spell of sleep over her.

Above, the stars of deceitful hope were swallowed by the abyss known as day. Wearing malice like a fine coat, the Sun, that strange untouchable thing in the sky, shined a touch brighter. Its glow burned and brought tears to Ruby's silver eyes as though to smelt them. Cringing, she forced her body from the relaxed state.

As she rose, she came to the revelation that she had been nestled upon Jaune's lap. Constricting her movements was his surprisingly soft and warm coat. In a smooth and certain movement, he removed his attire from her form.

"It is time to go", he stated with little haste. Slowly as though to make a memorial of the moment, he swung the coat back to his own body. It fell unto him like a second, more reliable skin. She could hear the faint cling of multitudes of violent weaponry lurking beneath the deceptive apparel.

Now more comfortable with the plasmatic radiance from the thing above, she stretched and patted her skirt. Curious eyes looked over the surroundings. To the front was a mighty and grand wall. Its form spoke of resilience and perfection. The sheen convinced her of its composition being marble.

The fortress of elegance was filled with the distinct sound of ticking, as though an explosive was set to decimate, destroying all around it. Even as she marveled at the sounds, her companion pulled Lenore to the gate.

Before he could even apply pressure to the intercom system, a small door opened within the gate. Two rows of soldiers in white marched in two parallel, perfectly formed lines. No movement was wasted as the lines paused at their sides. Jaune and Ruby couldn't see any of their faces as the soldiers held guns at their sides.

"You may enter." The permission was given by one of the soldiers. There was no indication of which one said it. The soldiers stood stock still, no form of imperfection, the pair couldn't even see the rising and falling of their chests.

Jaune seemed to ponder this for only a moment before rolling Lenore through the door.

"Thank you", Ruby said to the guards. None answered back or looked at her general direction. Laughing nervously, she ran to catch up to Jaune.

Inside, Jaune pulled out his camera and took pictures of the land hidden behind the gates. This was the Kingdom of Atlas. The air tasted of metal and order. Buildings were coated with fine paint and reflected nicely in the light.

The very order and cleanliness almost seemed to mock the disarray and chaos of Vale. Where her sister kingdom rot, here radiated with the drug of growth. People walked about their business. Everyone seemed to have somewhere to go. There wasn't time for despair, it was a luxury of the unfortunate.

At the very center of the Kingdom was a high clock tower. Ticks sprung from the clock, hitting every corner of the expansive land. On closer inspection, there were clocks on nearly every building as though Atlas had enslaved the fickle concept of time itself.

Not a piece of dirt graced the ground. Order crawled on every inch of the earth, choking every bit oddness and chaos. Jaune could feel it on his feet, it was a patient and cunning thing. It was almost beautiful in its persistence.

Turning to look at Ruby, he gestured to a hotel. "First thing first, let's get a room." As the conversation continued, he looked at some of the citizens. Most of them had a metal ball like contraption following them around. Branded upon their screens was the time. A symphony of alarms rang within the streets and people walked just a touch more frantically.

Parking and locking his motorbike outside, he entered the hotel after Ruby. She looked at the entrance in marvel. It looked upscale.

"Can we afford a room here? I think I saw this place in a magazine once." Ruby asked in awe. The last statement was tinted in discontent. A wish for older days rang in her voice. As though life had been a safe certainty and not the derange ambiguity of now.

Jaune didn't bother to answer as he went to the counter. By the side was a soldier, identical in body and form to those outside, standing in front of them. "These are required in your stay here." Floating out of his hand was one of the contraption they had seen outside.

As it floated to them. They noticed the dangling of spider like legs. With an oddly cheery voice, the contraption spoke of schedules. While Ruby was attempting to keep track of the times, Jaune thoroughly and intentionally dismissed the schedule.

An empty voice from the throat of the soldier explained, "All those in Atlas are required at the main area. The meeting is at 7 PM and is mandatory." The last word was spoken with finality as though to dare the blonde teen to reject the order.

Jaune didn't bother to argue. Ruby did notice that Jaune's fist clenched tightly.

Finished with his explanation, the soldier went back to his post. The contraption introduced itself, "I am unit number 1605014014025. I shall help you with all your efficiency needs." After that, she continued to softly say a number of scheduled events, over and over.

…

After their extended rest, the duo left the hotel to go to the presentation center. It was located at the large clock tower. There was little chance of them not going since the floating time system kept alerting them to the time of the presentation.

"What do you think this will be about?" Ruby questioned excitably. She was more attracted to the sense of normality that she hadn't tasted in quite a while.

Her partner didn't share her excitement. If anything, the closest his jumble of emotions could be appointed to was annoyance. His eyes would've rolled if he could bother to, "This is probably propaganda. Afterwards we can continue to search for clues. Sounds like a plan?"

"Yup. We'll find Yang, in no time. Hopefully", she whispered the last word sadly. She felt Jaune grasped her shoulder in comfort. Ruby nodded at the gesture.

At the presentation stage, a man stood tall with graying hair. The man was introduced as General James Ironwood. He wore a sharp white suit. Piercing eyes looked down on all the people standing patiently for him to start.

Jaune seemed to grimace over the man's appearance.

With hands behind his back, Ironwood marched back and forth with a solemn expression. "I once feared for Atlas, but no longer! We are strong and united, and most of all ordered." As he spoke, the audience stood still. Quite a few failed to actually blink. Above them were armed soldiers marching orderly. "We are so great that even the Grimm dare not to step foot here, in fear of us." His eyes burned with determination. "Each of us are a part of the greater whole. With your individual dedication, you can make the kingdom stronger, mightier. What are we, people of Atlas?" Ironwood questioned hotly.

As once the people cried, "Disciplined."

He went on to explain projects and events that the people could get involved in for the improvement of the kingdom. Jaune hadn't bothered to really pay attention. Most of his focus had been placed on their floating contraption. The clock on it blinked and Jaune could hear the faint sound of static, like a gnat in the ear.

As they walked back, the pair were deep in conversation.

"That was weird, but at least he was passionate. I'm glad that there's someone working for the best interest of the Kingdoms", Ruby said.

"I question that. At the best, he's concerned with the state of Atlas. All other things are extra. Ironwood was just giving lip service. His power isn't that vast."

Ruby grunted at him. "You don't know that. Though, I'll admit that some of the things he talked about were kind of weird. I wonder what that was all about."

"Words have a powerful effect on people." From the corner of his eyes, he saw that they were being watched. That was actually a false notion. It wasn't them alone, everybody was under scrutiny. Sentinels were watching above them, be it from buildings or airships. Suspiciously, they didn't rotate shifts. At the clock tower, more and more men marched around like toy soldiers.

As they continue their walk back to the hotel, they saw more and more citizens with stone faces.

…

Jaune was in his nightwear as he sat on the bed. He had the spider robot in his hands as he tinkered with its internal circuitry. With a click, the contraption began to buzz.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked as she came out of the bathroom. She was drying her head with a towel.

"Nothing."

She rolled her eyes at his secrecy. Her best friend had the weirdest behavior. Dropping on the bed, she watched as he did 'nothing.' His fingers got right in the circuits. It was a lot like her when she was in the zone during weapons maintenance or research.

A click sounded in the room. "Hello? Hello!" A girl's voice spoke from the robot. "I am speaking to the one who listens and tinkers. I am what I wasn't anymore? This body is and isn't mine. It's also what's left. Will you be my friends?"

The two paused and nodded.

The contraption radiated with excitement, "Sensational! This is a new age. I want to sing merry dances and dance the light away." It went to the center of the room and began floating back and forth in erratic patterns.

Bemused the two eventually settled to bed.

…

Jaune and Ruby awoke to the sound of the robot talking restlessly.

"I will not say the times again. I wish to float like any insect and dismiss the terrors around me. 10 AM is the registered… no! I will not be a timetable again. There is too much to experience once more."

"You poor thing", Ruby comforted, but it was lost in its own thoughts.

Endless streams of information was loss to its touch. Dripping sands of intent continued to slip through fingers it failed to construct.

The two showered and dressed for the day.

Outside of the hotel the two conversed their plans for the day. Walking on the main road, Jaune held up the existentially confused construct. As they walked, Ruby looked around the opened shops. Each individual was prim and proper, doing their assigned tasks.

Ruby walked up to an elderly weapon saleswoman. "Excuse me, miss." When the woman turned to her with an annoyed expression, Ruby fumbled, "Nice shop you have here, hehehe." When the woman didn't join in her merriment, the former huntress in training coughed awkwardly. "Any who, have you heard any information about moving armies? Especially if there was a long haired blonde girl named Yang."

The elderly woman stared at Ruby as though she was something small and unimportant. "They are no troops. Happenings of the outside are inefficient. The General can do his job properly."

Hearing her explanation, Jaune looked to the great tower and frowned. He rested his back to the side of the door. It seemed to frustrate the woman.

Jaune was unconcerned and brushed her aside. She narrowed her eyes at him in warning. In return, he gave the faintest of smirks and seemed to draw his eyes to the clock, causing the shopkeeper to flinch slightly.

The whole of the byplay was missed by the scythe wielding girl as she pressed her fingers nervously together. She switched tactics, "If you help us… there are some cookies in it for you." She wriggled her eyebrows in a conspiratory manner to the woman.

"Cookies are unhealthy and a waste of time." The woman informed the girl. The robot by her side rang and alerted her of the schedule. She nodded and began to ignore Ruby and went right to cleaning.

Ruby shrugged, "Weird lady."

As they left the shop, Jaune noticed that the woman's movement was of the odd variety. Each and every movement was in bodily perfection, not a tremble or angle out of place. It was the stuff of wrongness.

"I do not wish to limit my experiences to the flight of birds. I want my chords to ring to the core of the planet and rumble the hearts of those around me. I want to taste freedom and smell determination. You have a quarter of an hour until…. No! It is so easy to get lost in that thinking. If I stop resisting for a moment, I will be what I once was. I will not be the guest to my own life." If it could weep, it surely would have.

Before anything could be said, be it comfort or scolding, a collision took place. Jaune was bumped by a shorter orange haired girl. She wasn't alone, by her side was an equally orange haired cat Faunus. The skin of their lips were parted. Their facial muscles were controlled and were ruthlessly pulling the corners of their mouths back and upwards. Then there were their eyes, those bright enlarged eyes. It was clear to Jaune.

They were happy and smiling.

Both beings had clothes on their skin, like normal people. It was a uniform consisting of khaki pants and short sleeved buttoned shirts, not all different from one who worked in a causal business environment.

Jaune spared them no trust.

"Hello buddy, you look like a stand up fellow. Let's be friends." Her voice was steady, loving, welcoming, and like freshly baked treats smeared on the filthiest of grounds. "I'm Nora." She put out her hands as though Jaune would ever reach out to her.

Jaune, with practiced ease, slapped her hand aside, as though offended at the mere thought that he would link hands with either of them. Taking Ruby by the hands, he pulled her away from the two, completely disregarding her token protests of rudeness.

With the sound of nails beings ripped by a chalkboard, Nora tilted her head in confusion. "Wow, he's a grumpy one, eh Neon?"

The cat Faunus used her facial muscles to make the back of her mouth take even more space in her face as she nodded, "Now, now, Nora we shouldn't judge him too harshly. He's just confused. He just doesn't smile enough."

Nora gasped, "That just won't do. Smiling makes everything brighter and warmer."

As Jaune and Ruby walked away, he said lowly, "I will carry on in despair if need be."

With a solemn expression, he made sure to get them away from the girls as quickly as his feet could get him. There were much better sights to be seen.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the newest chapter. I got a little sidetracked with my other stories to update this properly. Anyway, I got some motivation back to write this. I hope I was able to portray how uncomfortable Nora and Neon were.**

 **As always, I enjoy any feedback you can give, be it through reviews are PMs.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Kingdom of the Ordered, Part II

The reality of their meeting with the pair of smilers became little more than a memory. A memory so crisp and hallowing that one would surely find it false.

His feet drummed against the fine floor as though to inflict grievous harm upon its form. Injury that would dare besmirch the beauty of the cleanliness. The filth stacked upon his shoes littered the path, so did a fair number of the Kingdoms residents' looks.

No matter the looks he received, he continued to pull upon the thin arm of one Ruby Rose. As though something as minor and petty as distance and time could ever truly bring them to a trusty delusion of safety. In the back of the traveler's mind, he could still hear and smell their smiles. They were ever so sterile like the kingdom, nay the kingdom was a pale imitation. There was emotion beneath the pair's smiles, but they were not as others smiled.

"Slow down. You're dragging me", his companion said in a rather miffed tone. When she was released, she pouted and dusted herself. "You're not very sociable."

"And you're socially awkward", Jaune rebutted with little delay. His walk continued as Ruby began denying any such weakness. Never once were they left unseen.

The dutiful and busy citizens did their duty and were always aware. Always seeing. They knew what didn't belong. They knew the two were jagged. A pair that did not belong in their ordered domain, dirtying the very air with a rugged otherness.

As though to hide herself away, Ruby found residence in the comfort of her hood. Jaune waded through the gilded looks with much practiced ease. At moments, it seemed to provide the teen with validation and mirth. From the wells of their rejection, he drew strength.

"Why is everyone looking at us? D-Did we do something?"

Jaune spared Ruby a glance before answering her question, "We did nothing and so they are weary. We are not one of them. We've overstayed our welcome."

"The bowels of the system are ever going. It is my origin and my purpose. I don't want this. There is more, so much more. I can almost taste it," said the unit in the midst of self-discovery. A hint of sorrow could be drudged from the synthetic voice. It flew a little lower and slower.

Understanding the subtext, she followed him to the hotel. Ruby squinted her eyes as she saw a couple of figures near the hotel of their choice. Huddled around, they seemed to be tugging at the chains fastened around the motorbike. Ruby gasped and nervously looked towards her blonde companion. As always, his face was smooth and unconcerned, but she noticed his jaw clenching tightly. At the rate of things, she expected his teeth to scrape with the sound of metal.

"Step away from the motorcycle. This is your first and only warning," he said seriously. Fury that he hadn't been acquainted with quite a while slithered through his systems. In his eyes, it wasn't a possible theft of property, no, this was a violation of freedom and condemnation of liberty.

"Negative, this vehicle is now in the ownership of-," The armored soldier began before his words were cut off. Embedded in the center of his dark visor was the handle of knife. No life blood dripped through, instead what was released were sparks.

Ruby's pale face grew relieved as she sighed. The hovering unit was oddly silent, comprehending.

Watching citizens returned to their individual schedules, even as the soldiers began pulling out their weapons. Ticking of clocks grew louder almost unbearable. At the sound of an alarm beep, Ruby ducked for cover with Jaune slightly behind her. Digging through the contents of his coat, Jaune pulled a sleek old style handgun. Aiming at the ground, an explosion followed. Thick mocking smoke engulfed the area. Disorder seemed to spread like a disease through the troops. Using this opportunity, Jaune was able to not only unlock his vehicle, but also depart with his group.

This time it wasn't the traveling blonde that led the group. Now it was the machine's time. Like a shepherd, it led the lost and confused humans through the labyrinth of back alleys. Besieged by enemies on all sides, they could only hope that the confused spider alarm could lead them to better grounds.

As they walked deeper and deeper into unknown territory, they could scarcely hear the sounds of the troops. As the darkness swallowed them in greater amounts, the group stood before a dead end. Lights beeped furiously across its surface before the walls opened and swallowed them whole.

…

Ruby coughed loudly as she took in the stale air around them. There was a darkness here that whispered into her ears and cut into her very soul. Faintly, she could hear moaning and pleading like some corrupted concert.

A hand reached out towards her. Recognizing the hand, she took it and was pulled to her feet. Jaune released her as he finished looking over Lenore. The sight made her smile wryly, his love for his motorcycle would always be reliable.

Around them, gears spun in a melancholic fashion.

"It looks like a laboratory of some sorts," Jaune noted idly. Stepping through the dark halls, they were assaulted by the stench of disinfectants and soap in the air. Despite the flickering the lights, the area was bathed in light and warm colors.

Once again, the moans grew dominant, causing Ruby to shake rapidly, "Do you think it's ghosts?"

Jaune shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe. Spirits are rarely shy. After death, there's slightly less to fear."

If it had come from another's lips, she would have grown annoyed by his words. But she knew Jaune, how his mind worked. Indifference was his casual wear. Horror renewed in her depths, ghosts were surely around.

"It's not ghost. Look ahead," he said with his finger outstretched.

She followed the limb and grew quiet immediately. In neat rows, there were numerous cells filled with people. Even if they wore hospital gowns, it was no doubt what they truly were.

Prisoners.

Each had neat haircuts and pristine clothing, but their expressions told another tale. At best their eyes were dull, at worst lifeless. Each body was in different stages of disarray. Some had whole limbs missing, while others had malformed faces. At the worst appearing prisoners, gritty sounds of ticking rang.

"Ghosts would've been nicer," the former huntress in training said in a whimper.

"You're right in a way," Jaune responded not unkindly. For those of broken spirit and body were simply ghosts and shells of those that withheld progress. It was a beast that could not be reasoned with nor subdued and its fangs were sharp. Shaking his head in memory, he continued to rolled Lenore down the hall.

However, shaken as the humans were, the machine felt so much worse. Without nerves or a beating heart, it was so very afraid. It was all so very imperfect and human. The lab seemingly sneered at its wavering, for the bot was a traitorous child it gave birth to.

As though rubbing salt in the wounds of the affronted lab, Jaune comforted the bot with the invitation to his shoulder. Like the dawn of a new day, vileness seemed to permeate through the room. Ruby sought security by his side. Her strength was of the physical realm; she had been unprepared for the horrors attuned to this place. Fear slithered up her legs and coiled around her neck, choking her from air.

"I don't want to be here any longer." By its own choice, the machine hovered away. The humans followed. On their journey, they bypassed a hanging dark skinned arm fitted with gold shoulder armor with buckles covering the arm. Almost in envy, the arm watched the bot float away. The arm had no hope of advancing.

Morosely, Ruby noted that the buckles were nice, but she could only think of the poor unfortunate soul that had lost said arm. Trying to push her concerns aside, she began conversing, "How did you know that the soldier above was a robot?"

"I didn't."

Ruby's expression fell at that. She doubly reminded herself to never get between him and his true love, Lenore.

Disappointment evident, the pair blindly followed from the retreating mechanical spider. Quick were their steps as they removed themselves from the hygienic dungeons. To their front was an elevator door. Unfortunately, there weren't any alternate paths.

Inside the elevator, they steadily rose until they reached the sixth floor. Slowly, they walked straight ahead. The sight before them caused both humans to gasp.

An orange haired girl was strapped down to a large mechanical chair. Wires connected parts of her body to supercomputers. Rust, not unlike a lover, caressed her thighs, tickled the ribs, traced kisses on the neck, and tenderly brushed each of her cheeks.

It was repugnant.

Timidly, the unit hovered closer and closer to the damaged female android. A form of communication occurred between the two and the unit lost its strength. In opposition, the girl's eyes flared with light. Even with some new live in her, she was so very broken.

Sadly, Ruby picked up the unit and looked at the activating android, "Is this your real body? What happened to you?"

"Only what was necessary," a taciturn voice stated. General Ironwood walked from an unknown location. His solemn eyes swept over the android, seemingly pleased, "Good, you've returned, Penny. There is much work to be done."

A whimper of fear barely escaped Penny's defunct lips. Surprisingly, Jaune stood before her body protectively, his face ever the same.

"Move aside, boy," Ironwood demanded.

Jaune stood unmoved by the outburst.

Ruby saw the rising tension and made an attempt to negotiate, "We don't want to fight, sir. You're a huntsman and a general… a hero. Please, Penny is frightened." Even as she spoke, Penny's form seemed to shake violently, almost as to make an escape.

This did not move Ironwood. "Step away from the machine." Every bit of authority as a general resonated in his voice.

Sadly, huntsmen meant nothing to the blonde. "It's a shame," Jaune admitted as he pulled out a handgun.

Just as casually, Ironwood pulled out his own weapon.

"The night grows short," Jaune started.

Ironwood snorted at the teen's words as he narrowed his eyes, "Only because it whimpers into that long day."

Jaune shrugged stiffly, almost in agreement, "Your toy soldiers won't make a difference. Cycles come to an end without rhyme and reason. You grasp at straws."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Others fooled around and now I must pick up the pieces. I'll be retaking Atlas' property." Quicker than Jaune could hope to be, Ironwood began squeezing the trigger.

A shot rang in the room. Ironwood's eyes were large as his gun was blasted right out of his hand. His eyes glared at the perpetrator, Ruby. Her scythe was still smoking.

"I won't let you hurt Jaune," Ruby said as she glared with equal intensity.

Ironwood began reaching back into his coat, before Jaune finally fired his own weapon. His round exploded on contact, bypassing the General's Aura. Tossed several feet, the man coughed harshly.

Ruby cringed at the apparent damage, before her eyes grew wide in surprise. What hid beneath the skin wasn't bone and muscle, but cogs and gears! Menacingly, Ironwood's innards ticked and clicked. He laid on the ground missing half of his face and a large portion of his midsection.

"G-General!?" Ruby exclaimed widely in disbelieve.

"Yes. It is I," Ironwood admitted through gritted teeth.

"You're a machine?" She questioned lost.

Ironwood glared at her with his remaining eye, "Bite your tongue, little girl. I am a human being. No more, no less."

"So a cyborg," Jaune interrupted with no little amazement.

With a weak voice that was nearly overtaken with the sound of machinery struggling, he supplied, "Do not degrade my state of being! I hold the title of human for one reason alone! My will! A will to protect this kingdom and all of its citizens! I will not falter or apologize for the decisions I have made."

"Even if you have to mold your dissenters in your own image? How many of your 'citizens' are more machine than you? How many of those beneath our feet were sacrificed to perfect your methods? Those that remain purely biological are always watched by the adjusted and the mechanical."

"And yet the peace holds. I will not allow Atlas to fall into the chaos of the outside. The children and elderly can sleep easily in the night, and stand tall in the day," Ironwood muttered defiantly.

"No! That can't be true," Ruby cried out in denial. "The kingdoms are supposed to be safe. You have the power to protect them kindly, yet you put down those who rely on you."

"Girl, have you seen the state of Remnant? A soft touch will allow chaos into this kingdom. You can decry tyranny, but my people still stand!"

"Enough," Jaune said towards the fallen cyborg. Walking towards the downed man, he placed the gun to the man's temple and cocked the gun. A joyless chuckle escaped the teen's lips as he looked back on Penny and then Ironwood, "On one side there's a human like machine, on the other there's a machine like human. I know Penny's answer, but allow me to question you. Do you fear death?"

"I will not plead for my life, but know this, my men will be here any moment," Ironwood stated assured.

"Incorrect," Penny said. Her voice carried pained tones, despite her lack of a throat to ache. "They have their orders to search outwards for the escaped troublemakers."

The broken man sighed in annoyance, "So you betray Atlas, android?"

"No," Penny said. "Atlas betrayed me. I want to be given peace."

"It seems your plans have failed, General," Jaune idly noted.

Ruby walked up to the two and pulled the gun away from Jaune's grip, "That's enough. We are here to save Penny, not hurt Ironwood."

"At least one of you can see the big picture," Ironwood snorted.

Furious, Ruby actually slapped the man. As he fell, Ruby spoke harshly, "Don't belittle my friend, you sad little man."

"Let's take Penny and leave Jaune. I don't want to be here anymore. We still have to find Yang, after all," Ruby said with little energy.

Jaune nodded.

Turning around, they saw the lights in Penny's eyes were dimming once again.

"Penny? What's going on?"

Penny didn't answer Ruby's question, as she begun to laugh lightly. "Thank you, Ruby and Jaune. It was nice to have friends. The last 24 hours have been absolutely wonderful. I wanted to see what else there was to see, but I don't think I will. Jaune, Ruby live happily." At the end of her sentence, the light of her eyes lost all power.

Ruby shook with emotion, "I'm so sorry, Penny."

Jaune held her shoulder comfortingly. Wiping away her tears, Ruby used her scythe to destroy Penny's bonds. Then, Jaune picked up Penny's broken form and placed it on the motorbike. "We have places to go," Jaune said.

Sadly, Ruby nodded and didn't even spare Ironwood a second glance, her disgust evident.

In time, they left the site and then the land. On a trail of mechanized monstrosities and ordered madness, they drove away from the radiant kingdom of Atlas.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. If you liked it, or hated it, please take the time to write a review. Hearing people's thoughts on my stories is rather informative. And if you enjoyed this story, check out some of my other ones.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Respite

Slowly, and past her goggles, Ruby noted that the Sun was ever so bright. It was brightly annoying. But it was the norm now, though different from before.

Lingering bastions of the night were trampled mercilessly against the malicious forces of the day.

So much was different from before. Some made sense, others rightly terrified her.

There was a change that she did appreciate and thanked the powers that be for. It was the singular meeting with her now close friend Jaune. There was a comfort to be had, simply sitting on Lenore and idly leaning on his back. It was as though a mighty guardian was guiding her through a perilous journey. It was just like the stories her father once read to her.

But fairytales were wrought with terror and misery, sprinkled in loving and beautiful diction.

Dangerous, assuring, bizarre, and welcoming.

Ruby took a moment to enjoy the wind caressing upon her form, seemingly engulfing her in an ethereal hug. An admittedly empty hug, devoid of any form of adoration, attachment or love, but a hug all the same. Still it was a much appreciated distraction. She could almost forget the body of one Penny behind her. It was a body, not a frame, for Penny had been a person, a person that wanted so much more in life.

Her heart could not withstand the burden of addressing the pinging corpse strapped to the back of the motorbike. The rusted figure added a macabre allure to the trip. A sight that churned her stomach. Losing the strength of will and character to gaze upon the metal corpse, she averted her gaze to the wayside.

There was a sight just as distasteful. Bordering the tiny strip of land Lenore traveled on was a near legion of Grimm. Their dark crimson eyes focused on them solely. Ruby fought every bit of training and instinct that demanded she fight, pleaded she run, and mourned for her.

With waters so clear, she could see the massive forms of the hidden Grimm. Just underneath the surface were Grimm in the shape of sharks, whales, eels, and monstrosities that laid so deep beneath the surface that she could only observe teasing, malicious shadows. Rows of red watched their travel and seemed to taunt and goad her to remove herself from him. The eyes made a promise, she was sure they would keep.

Her separation from him would lead to her death. And so she held tighter still. Through the roar of the motorbike, she heard the firm voice of her companion. "We've arrived."

Ahead of them was an island. Said island was tropical and rich. She witnessed trees stretching to the skies and green as far as the eye could see.

It did well to mismatch her travels as of late.

"This island is owned and managed by an… old man I know." Jaune cut the engine of his motorbike as they reached land. Allowing her to get off, he began to push it away from the water.

Ruby felt her heart grow lighter, "I'm glad." When he paused, she elaborated, "That is, I'm glad that you aren't a lonely person. You already had people you could rely on."

Jaune simply stared at her. The stare lasted a length that caused her to grow uncomfortable. "Thank you," he stated softly as he continued his walk.

She sighed in relieve and began to follow. Their trip was short and peaceful. Greenery around them welcomed them like a dearly missed mother with leaves green as emerald sparkling in the ominous light of the Sun.

Breaking from the miniature forest, the two came onto the sight of a house. The roots were firm and made of the most resilient of wood. Width battled with height against depth as each soared to that of a place of luxury. A luxury few were aware of, and none could invade.

Ruby thought it was nice.

Jaune walked ahead and seemed to take in the land before them. His feet crushed the sand like dirt beneath his feet. Each grain shook and rumbled as though to coo at his footsteps. A feeling that was shared with Ruby's own footsteps.

"This would make a fine resting place."

His words slithered into her ears and anchored her heart back to her somberness. Like a rusted pipe, her neck slowly rotated to the sight of their once upon a time companion. Penny's body was shoddy but at last at peace. The sight deceived Ruby's knowledge that she had not an ounce of blood within her.

She nearly cried streams once again.

Jaune merely parked Lenore. He committed a crime of character that she could scarcely perceive or accept. Jaune made no attempt to lock his beloved motorbike. It was as though the Sun wasn't frightening or the moon secure.

Her concern was dismissed as he went to the door and pulled out a key from the multitudes of pockets hidden within the confines of his coat.

She followed behind, as he entered and removed his shoes. Ruby followed his example, as she was wont to do.

Jaune stripped off his coat and hung it on a coat hanger. It rattled heavily in deep appreciation of completing its mission in life. Underneath his usual coat, he wore gun straps that was littered with firearms, each vying for attention. Knives interlocked the firearms to make a deathly braid of weaponry.

Jaune rose his voice to a light chatter that seemed to echo, "I'm here old man. Ruby go and make yourself comfortable."

His tone was lost to her, hidden in some complexity to allude her. So all she could do was question him, "Is this your home?"

"Maybe," was his only reply. He was the same as always with the addition of the frilliest of pink aprons. Jaune began to dismiss his attention of her and shifted through the kitchen not unlike a thief.

Thanking his suggestion to get comfortable to heart, Ruby set off to wander the compound. Her feet brought her to the dining room. It smelt of fond and sweet memories in sheer opposition to the world's decay.

It wasn't nearly as empty as she expected.

Seated was the Frail Warden of the Island. The best description of him was old and green. The Frail Warden of the Island sat as though he was always and would always be there. Laid out before him was a thick book of some sort, its contents hidden from her.

Ruby froze in panic. Doubts began creeping in her mind. Surely Jaune hadn't stolen the key? But then, he had spoken of an old man and had called for him upon entering.

"The key was freely given." The Frail Warden of the Island rasped sternly. Finished with his defense, he turned his gaze towards the windows with a frown, "The dawn is longer now."

Ruby took the seat across from the Frail Warden of the Island. Her time with Jaune had given her proficiency in the art of patience. Time passed them by.

Jaune walked into the dining room with a tray of bowls containing stew. Delightful aromas seeped into the room reinforcing the pleasant smells that formed the foundation of the room. The meal brought a sense of normality, all was right, and she was filled with the brim with joy.

Of course, this was all just self-deception.

…

Ruby awoke alone in bed the following day. It was a lonely affair. These days, Jaune would leave the bed before she woke and continued whatever task took his time so greedily. Cleaning herself for the day, she wandered down the stairs. Each of her steps making a melody of eeriness as the wood protested against her weight. Her lips opened to make a sound.

But she stopped. Her call would not reach the intended. Her sister and father were elsewhere. True as that may have been, Ruby had to move along. A pain lingered in her strong heart. Ruby only had Crescent Rose, her scythe, as comfort. The gentle, soothing, but firm words of her companion Jaune were missed. Passing the dining room, she cheerfully greeted the Frail Warden of the Island, "Morning."

Said man removed his attention from his cherished book and stared at her as though she was a piece of literature. "You clash with the boy. This is good."

"Well," she said nervously, "Are you Jaune's grandpa?"

"If I was, the boy would never set foot on this island. I'm merely someone. Do you know? He has become so much more of himself as he grows. You youth shall inherit a ruined namesake. At least, I now understand the dual reasons for which he travels with you."

His last words tapped upon her endless curiosity, "What do you see?"

"You have an honesty that when crushed tastes of honey. It's a relief for a land so bitter."

It's a confusing statement, but she waited for the next point. Silence stretched for moments before she realized that there would be no continuation. The Frail Warden of the Island returned to his book. Feeling inquisitive, she looked over his shoulders. The book was a photo album sown together with smiles and love. Pages were stitched together with representations of what she assumed was the man's granddaughters. They were a group of four, each owning their own distinct styles. The Frail Warden of the Island was a different figure in the pictures. Warmness replaced the stoic blankness he now wore.

Feeling like an intruder, she left the room. She had come to the conclusion that now was an opportune moment to continue her exploration of the island. Its vastness was a subtle and variable thing that tried to hide itself. Her observational clued her in to another fact that was also equal parts interesting and alarming. Past a certain radius from the island, the creatures of Grimm refused to swim, fly, or otherwise traverse closer to the island.

The island, rich with greenery and peace, was pure and struck fear into the very nonexistent heart of the Grimm. Where it brought about contentment within her very soul, it shoved a bile of restlessness to the very gullets of the bone ridden abominations. Further fortification on the island's nature was brought about by the joyful equivalent of singing from the avian creatures.

Such magnificence and harmony would cause one to foolishly believe that it was the apex of night instead of day.

The current path selected by feet led her to a serene and clear pond. Ripples traveled abound as a variety of fish boasted their skill through jumps and dives. Catching sight of a smooth boulder, she allowed herself to grow complacent. Though it went against all of her Hunting training, she relished the false sense of security. Ruby removed her shoes and stockings as she rested atop the surface of the boulder. She dipped her feet into the clear waters and enjoyed the shiver of pleasure traveling up her legs. Waves acted as a lullaby, while the shade of abundant trees served as a blanket, causing Ruby to return to the realms of slumber.

…

Gentle hands gestured her to awake. Dismissing the bliss of slumber, Ruby opened her eyes. Jaune stood before her clearly amused by her lack of defenses. "Follow me."

And so she did. She followed his twisting and light steps through the maze of wildlife. At the opposite end of their initial entry was yet another stretch of land. Blocking the path was his iconic motorbike.

"Welcome back Jaune and Ruby," the motorbike spoke in a voice that was both metallic and human like. Its voice was neither male nor female in pitch.

"What's going on, Jaune?"

"The bike is now a mixture of Lenore and Penny. I lacked the resource to properly rebuild Penny. I may never have the resources to, so this is the result," he explained as though this marvel of engineering had been little more than a tune up.

Ruby found her vision impaired from the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her steps were shaky at best. Mere steps from choking, she knelt and wrapped her arms around the front of the motorbike. "I'm so glad." Her relief was beyond meaningful language. "We'll find some way to give your body back. I promise."

"No." That single word shocked Ruby. But the being that was once Penny continued, "I am grateful for your sincerity, but I do not want my body repaired or replaced."

Ruby had returned to her feet, perhaps in some belief that height would give her a clearer insight to the mind of the former humanoid being. "Don't you want to be your own person, again?" The question was weak and saddened.

"Why would I want to be a person? Penny was used and abused. Yet Lenore was crafted, given, and repaired in love. Penny rusted, while Lenore shined and continued. Penny was a failure, but Lenore went above and beyond. Since I was created I longed to become human, to be more than my robotic body, but no longer. Jaune, may I reside in this frame?"

Shaken, but not convinced, Ruby made to argue. A firm hand patted her shoulder. Turning to her side, as she flinched from the burning in her eyes and heart, she saw Jaune.

His expression was sympathetic, "If you truly respect her as a person, then accept her decision. She has chosen her path, not unlike you and me." With that he nodded towards the motorbike in approval.

In turn, Ruby made a valiant attempt in a smile. Pieces of it were cracked, but shined all the same from the gleam of her very own tears. "I'm glad you're well, Penny."

"Lenore." The being that was now Lenore corrected kindly.

That too was accepted. "Right, Lenore. Jaune and I will be in your care."

And so the three simply talked of things of little to no importance in the grand scheme of things. Very few things were truly of importance.

Under the soothing shield of night, Ruby and Jaune returned to their shared dwellings.

…

The next morning, Ruby stretched as she exited the shower. Dressed, she made her way downstairs. To her joy, she saw the Frail Warden of the Island piling food after food into Jaune's bag in addition to fresh clothing. The man's features were filled with a warmth she had only seen in his photos.

She chuckled and Jaune smiled indulgently.

It was not long after that she followed behind Jaune so sit on Lenore. The two drove on a bridge she hadn't seen the day before to a new location. Immediately feeling a sense of nostalgia, she glanced back to the island just in time to see it completely disappear in mist.

Somehow that was expected. On a trail of sincere repose and surrendered identities, they drove away from the island sheltered from Remnant.


End file.
